


Vlucht in de Verbeelding

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Hard Times - Charles Dickens
Genre: Canon Setting, F/F
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Goed is hier moeilijk te onderscheiden van fout, en omdat er geen Feiten zijn, houden ze zich niet vast aan definities.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flee into Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313662) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



In de nacht is er iets geheims. Iets dat er is en toch niet, want wat je in de buitenwereld niet ziet is geen Feit, en wat geen Feit is bestaat helemaal niet.

En wat geen Feit is mag niet besproken worden.

‘Vertel me hoe fout je het had vandaag, Sissy. Vertel me alle verkeerde dingen die je tegen meneer M’Choakumchild hebt gezegd, en alle verkeerde gedachten die je in je hoofd hebt gehad.’

‘Zult u me dan corrigeren, juffrouw Louisa? Zult u me de juiste dingen leren?’

‘Dat zal ik. Alsjeblieft, vertel me de verkeerde dingen.’

Juffrouw Louisa smeekt en Sissy vertelt haar foute dingen en weent, altijd het huilen nader, en juffrouw Louisa zegt ja, ze had het verkeert, och hoe fout zat ze toch, en kust haar en neemt haar in haar armen. Haar stommiteit ligt bloot in het donker, waar Louisa het koestert en liefkoost, streelt en kust. Haar nutteloosheid en dwaasheid wordt de loop gelaten, uit haar mond en haar hart vloeiend zoals de tranen uit haar ogen vloeien. Op een plek waar geen kaarsen flakkeren en geen maanlicht reikt zijn er alleen juffrouw Louisa’s vingers om haar tranen weg te vegen en juffrouw Louisa’s lippen om het zuur van haar mond te spoelen nadat de woorden zijn weggestorven.

‘Vertel me nu over mij, Sissy. Vertel me alle foute dingen die je in je hoofd hebt over mij.’

‘U bent bedroeft, juffrouw Louisa. U bent bleek en dorstig, als een bloem die weggesloten is van de regen en de zon.’

‘Zou je dan voor een klein poosje mijn dorst willen lessen en mij kleur willen schenken, Sissy? Zou je me willen besprenkelen met je pijn en me beschijnen met de straling van je lach?’

‘Dat zal ik, juffrouw Louisa.’

En dus houden ze elkaar in de duisternis vast, houden het samen uit, snakkend naar de adem van elkaars lippen, de warmte van elkaars aanraking in geheime plaatsen. De vele kleine doodsklappen van het Feit - verstikking, bevriezing, waanzin - kunnen hen niet vinden in de beschutting van de armen van een fluisterend meisje, de holle gloed kan hen niet verblinden wanneer elkaars schaduw het enige is dat ze zien en hun blik naar binnen gericht is op zoek naar die schoonheid.

Goed is hier moeilijk te onderscheiden van fout, en omdat er geen Feiten zijn, houden ze niet vast aan definities.

Zo lang de tranen stromen om uit Sissy’s ogen gewreven te worden en de hoopvolle grondeloze grillen juffrouw Louisa’s vermoeide botten verwarmen, zijn ze vrij van hun fouten en herrezen uit vervroegde ouderdom. Ze zijn genezen van alle werkelijkheid. Wanneer de morgen komt zal juffrouw Louisa weer smachten en dorsten, en Sissy zal weer hopeloos hardleers en verward zijn. En ze zullen het doorstaan, want de nacht zal weer komen, en Feit kan niets wegnemen dat er niet is.


End file.
